Les années passent
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Trois chapitres sur le thème de la nouvelle année mettant en scène trois couples : Remus et Sirius, Marcus et Oliver, Harry et Drago.
1. On grandit un peu plus chaque année

Hello !

Je suis de retour, avec trois chapitres mettant en scènes trois couples différents. Ces trois chapitres sont sur le thème de la nouvelle année. A la base, j'aurais du les publier pour le nouvel an 2012/2013, mais comme j'ai déménagé entre temps, cela m'était impossible. Je les poste donc maintenant, même si ça n'est plus vraiment d'actualité (quoique, c'est la fin de l'année scolaire…).

Bref, enjoy it !

On commence avec Siri et Moony.

**Pairing :** Sirius/Remus

**Titre :** Et on grandit un peu plus chaque année

**Rating : **T

* * *

**Année 1 :**

Remus était heureux.

Pour la première fois, il ne passait pas le nouvel an seul avec sa mère.

Il était à Poudlard avec les meilleures personnes qui soient : James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black.

Cependant, alors qu'il se réjouissait d'être en si bonne compagnie, l'inquiétude vint le saisir. Et s'ils découvraient… ?

Alors que Sirius venait de lui sauter dessus en lui hurlant dans les oreilles « IL EST MINUIT ! BONNE ANNEEEEEE ! », il se fit la promesse que jamais ils ne sauraient rien.

Jamais.

**Année 2 :**

Enfin, cette année s'achevait.

Remus n'en pouvait plus. Il avait rêvé d'accélérer le temps chaque jour depuis la découverte de son affreux secret par ses trois amis.

Heureusement, ils étaient vraiment intelligents, et attachés à lui. Ils l'avaient boudés parce qu'il ne leur avait rien dit plus tôt avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui affirmer qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber pour « un petit problème de fourrure ».

Il espérait sincèrement que l'année à venir serait meilleure, et que cette fois, plus personne ne découvrirait son secret.

Enfin, ça c'était s'il survivait au réveillon, et à l'infernal Sirius Black qui semblait s'être donné comme résolution de réduire en charpie les tympans de ses amis.

**Année 3 :**

L'aîné des Black n'en pouvait plus.

Pourquoi tout avait-il tourné de cette façon ?

Ils avaient voulu faire plaisir à Remus en se transformant en Animagus. Et voilà que celui-ci les avaient réprimandés. Pire, ils s'étaient disputés si violemment lui et Remus que Sirius avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : il avait révélé à Snivellus le secret du lycanthrope.

Et depuis, si Remus parlait à James et Peter comme avant, ce n'était plus le cas avec lui.

Sirius espérait seulement que cette nouvelle année serait l'occasion de faire table rase du passé.

Visiblement, Remus voulait la même chose, puisqu'il se tenait devant lui, une main tendue, et un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Sirius lui sauta dans les bras.

**Année 4 :**

Cette année avait été l'une des meilleures pour eux.

Ils avaient fait tellement de blagues que McGonnagal leur avait hurlé dessus à en perdre la voix. Leur amitié était plus solide que jamais, et Remus (ainsi que son secret) était bien protégé contre l'horrible Servillus grâce à son garde du corps personnel auto-désigné : Sirius Black.

Il employait tellement de stratagèmes (qui, les trois-quarts du temps, le faisaient tourner en bourrique) pour faire rire son Moony que James et Peter ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les taquiner en les appelant « les amoureux ».

Ils ne se doutaient pas que, quand Remus en rougissait, c'était bien de honte.

**Année 5 :**

Prongs était parti à la recherche de sa « tendre amoureuse ».

Depuis que Lily lui avait flanqué une gifle monumentale devant toute l'école après l'une de ses blagues à Snivellus, James lui faisait une cour empressée.

Il ne parlait plus que d'elle. Lily par ci, Lily par là… Finalement, Padfoot et Moony étaient bien contents que leur ami ne soit pas là, en train de leur casser les oreilles. Non pas qu'ils aient quelque chose contre la jolie rousse aux yeux verts, mais ils n'en pouvaient plus d'entendre parler d'elle toute la journée.

Et puis, Sirius devait admettre qu'à la lumière de cette lune opalescente qui brillait, presque pleine dans le ciel noir, Remus était très beau…

« Ah, les gars, vous voilà ! Vous savez ou est passé James ? »

Si Wormtail n'était pas arrivé à temps, Sirius se serait flanqué une gifle.

Ou pire. Il aurait embrassé le lycanthrope.

**Année 6 :**

Remus ne voulait pas que cette année s'achève.

Car cela le rapprochait un peu plus de juin, des vacances d'été, et surtout, de septembre prochain, ou il ferait sa dernière rentrée ici, à Poudlard.

James était bien trop occupé à se lamenter sur le sort cruel qui s'acharnait contre lui et plaçait des obstacles entre lui et sa « douce Lily ». Peter roucoulait avec Serena Smith, une jeune et jolie Serdaigle en 5ème année, et tous étaient très heureux pour lui.

Seul Sirius, qui avait l'air tout aussi morose que Remus, avait remarqué l'état du jeune lycan.

C'était donc naturel que l'aîné des Black console son cher Moony par des câlins et de nombreux bisous esquimaux.

James ricana seulement en voyant le manège des deux garçons.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, les amoureux. Je m'en vais moi aussi rejoindre ma bien aimé Lily. Attends-moi belle rousse, j'arrive ! »

Remus rit. Quand il baissa les yeux sur Sirius, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi celui-ci était rouge comme une tomate.

**Année 7 :**

Sirius avait peur.

C'était sa dernière année ici, à Poudard.

Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Prongs, son frère d'âme. Ils avaient tout partagés ensemble, leurs joies, leurs peines, leur toit... En effet, Sirius avait vécu chez lui quand il était dans le besoin, mais à présent, il supposait que cela ne serait plus possible car il était avec la rousse. Même s'il était heureux pour James et Lily, il ne voulait pas que cet amour l'éloigne de son ami.

Il avait peur car les temps s'obscurcissaient. Le mage noir gagnait en puissance, et la guerre approchait. Sirius ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer pour lui, ni pour son frère, Regulus. Il savait juste que sa famille avait rejoint les rangs de ses partisans, et qu'ils seraient prêts à l'éliminer sans remords s'il rejoignait l'Ordre. Cependant, il ne voulait pas fuir, se cacher ou être lâche. Il rejoindrait l'Ordre quoi qu'il arrive.

Il avait peur car Peter s'éloignait d'eux petit à petit, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé pour lui.

Mais il avait surtout peur pour Remus. La simple pensée qu'il ne puisse plus être tous les jours en sa compagnie le rendait fou. Que ferait le loup sans au moins un camarade de jeu ? Et surtout… Ou travaillerait Remus, ou vivrait-il ? Serait-il assez fort, tout seul ? Et lui-même…

Bien sûr que non, il le savait.

Lui-même, que ferait-il sans Moony, sans sa douceur, ses rires ? Sirius n'était rien sans lui.

Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius.

« Bonne année, Paddy.

- Ouais, tu parles…

- Paddy ?

- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi ? Et Remus… J'ai peur »

Remus prit Sirius dans ses bras. Sirius embrassa Remus. Remus répondit au baiser.

« Si tu veux, tu peux vivre avec moi, Sirius »

Les deux amoureux contemplaient le ciel sans lune.

A cet instant, tout était parfait.

Il aurait juste fallu qu'ils puissent arrêter le temps.

* * *

Et voilà !

Review ?

Bisous, Chu.


	2. La rivalité

Et voilà la deuxième scénette. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Pairing **: Marcus/Oliver

**Titre :** La rivalité, ça s'entretient années après années

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Année 1 **

« C'est donc un plaisir pour moi de vous souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux pour nouvelle année qui commence ! »

Ainsi se termina le discours du nouvel an de Dumbledore, qui ouvrait le banquet de fin d'année. Oliver applaudit en même temps que les autres élèves. Oliver regarda avec fascination les tables se charger de victuailles tandis qu'on parlait encore du superbe match de fin d'année qui avait opposé Serdaigle à Serpentard.

Oliver était toujours aussi impressionné par Poudlard. Il voulait tout savoir de cette école. Et surtout, il voulait devenir le meilleur joueur de Quiddich de toute l'école. Voire même de tous les temps.

Il prit comme résolution de s'entrainer deux fois plus dur pour réaliser son rêve. L'année prochaine, il jouerait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et ensuite, à lui la gloire…

Le banquet se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Tout le monde riait aux éclats.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Oliver, rassasié, quitta la table en compagnie de son groupe d'amis. Il s'arrêta un instant, leur signalant qu'il allait aux toilettes.

« Ok, on se retrouve au dortoir. Ne te perds pas en route ».

Oliver rit aux éclats et tourna à droite tandis que ses amis continuaient tout droit. Il fredonnait tranquillement un air joyeux lorsqu'il heurta… Quelque chose.

Qui lui tendit une main.

Oliver s'en saisit, contrit, et se releva. Curieux, il détailla le garçon qu'il avait bousculé. Il ne le reconnut pas, mais le brun lui semblait familier. Il était certain qu'il était dans la même année que lui, malgré sa carrure importante. Il remarqua que le jeune homme portait l'écusson des Serpentard. Oliver se renfrogna : il n'aimait pas trop les Serpentard.

« Toutes mes excuses, j'étais distrait.

- Pas grave, Oliver »

Le châtain sursauta : comment le brun connaissait-il son nom ?

Le Serpentard remarqua l'air surpris d'Oliver et lui adressa un sourire particulièrement effrayant.

« Je m'appelle Marcus Flint. Et JE veux devenir le meilleur joueur de Quiddich de tous les temps. Et je vais t'écraser comme le petit moucheron que tu es si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin »

Le brun tapota doucement l'épaule d'Oliver, ce qui acheva d'effrayer le Gryffondor qui déglutit bruyamment.

Marcus finit par s'éloigner en ricanant.

Vexé et gêné d'avoir eu si peur, Oliver bégaya

« Je… Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais ! »

Marcus ne se retourna pas, mais un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

**Année 2 :**

Le Vif d'Or se retrouva entre les mains de l'attrapeur des Serpentard, et Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match. Marcus poussa un hurlement de joie semblable à celui d'une bête féroce, tandis qu'Oliver tentait de ne pas paraitre trop déçu.

« Ainsi se clôture le match amical de fin d'année qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. L'équipe des Verts et Argents a bien mérité cette victoire, mais notons que les Rouges et Or se sont bien défendus ! »

Oliver atterrit au milieu du terrain, suivi de peu par Marcus, qui affichait toujours un effrayant sourire victorieux.

« Capitaines, saluez-vous »

Les capitaines des deux équipes s'avancèrent et se serrèrent brièvement la main.

« Bien. Ce fut une belle partie. Bonne année et meilleurs vœux à toutes et à tous ! »

Oliver écouta vaguement les reproches et les conseils du capitaine. Lui avait bien fait son travail et n'avait donc rien à se reprocher dans cette défaite.

Le débriefing fini, il s'étira longuement, avant de prendre le chemin des vestiaires.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

C'était Marcus.

Oliver serra les dents en l'entendant prononcer un vague « bien joué gamin » suivi d'un éclat de rire sarcastique. Tandis que le grand brun s'éloignait en riant toujours, Oliver lui lança un superbe « toi aussi, grand nigaud » qui le surpris lui-même.

Marcus fit volte-face, saisit Oliver par le col de sa tenue et lui flanqua une droite magistrale.

« T'as du répondant pour un gamin, Woodie… Je te ferais perdre cette bien mauvaise habitude »

Il relâcha le Gryffondor qui en profita pour se masser le cou. Toujours secoué, il lui rétorqua tout de même : « je te l'ai dit : je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »

Marcus s'éloigna en se frottant les mains.

Il aimait bien les effrontés.

**Année 3 : **

Oliver poussa un véritable hurlement de joie tandis qu'Harry exhibait fièrement le vif d'or. Il rit en apercevant la mine furieuse de Marcus dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

Il atterrit rapidement, félicita ses joueurs, et plus particulièrement Harry Potter –ce petit était vraiment un très bon joueur, avant d'aller serrer la main de Marcus, comme l'exigeait les règles du fair-play. Le vert et argent lui lança un regard haineux et lui broya littéralement la main.

Courageux, Oliver retint ses larmes. Il eut même l'audace (ou la folie) de défier le brun en lui souriant et en lui lançant un « c'était pas mal, grand dadais » qui le fit enrager.

Cependant, celui-ci s'éloigna sans rien dire et alla réprimander ses joueurs.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et regretta son geste téméraire. Il se doutait que Marcus allait le lui faire payer, mais quand –et surtout, comment ?

Il secoua la tête et décida de profiter de sa victoire. En compagnie de son équipe, il se changea, se rendit au banquet et savoura les mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Quand il fut plein comme une barrique, il quitta la table des Gryffondor et sortit de la salle commune dans l'intention de rejoindre son dortoir et d'aller dormir.

Il marchait tranquillement quand deux bras puissants le happèrent, et sans savoir comment, il se retrouva dans un placard à balais, coincé entre un mur et le corps musclé de Marcus Flint.

Celui-ci avait lancé un lumos. Oliver pouvait donc voir dans la pénombre le sourire dément du brun.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Marcus regardait Oliver. Oliver regardait le mur. Personne ne disait rien, Oliver par peur de se faire tabasser, et Marcus pour le plaisir d'effrayer le châtain.

Le Serpentard profitait allègrement de la panique qui se rependait dans l'esprit du châtain, mais soudain, il se passa une chose incroyable.

Oliver leva les yeux vers lui.

Marcus fut paralysé par la détermination qui brillait dans les yeux noisette du charmant Gryffondor.

Il prit alors conscience de toute la chaleur que dégageait le corps raidit par la peur d'Oliver. Il réalisa aussi que lui-même avait très chaud.

Mais surtout, il fut subjugué par cette fougue rebelle et sauvage qui irradiait du regard incandescent du châtain, qui se dégagea soudainement de la poigne de fer que le Serpentard exerçait sur lui et s'enfuit en courant.

Le brun voulut le rattraper, mais il en fut incapable, pour une raison obscure.

Perplexe, il prit la direction des cachots. En chemin, il croisa un couple d'amoureux qui s'embrassait. Immédiatement, le doux visage d'Oliver s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses yeux brillants. Ses lèvres charnues et humides…

Marcus asséna un violent coup de poing au mur quand il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à retenir Oliver, faisant fuir les tourtereaux.

Non seulement le châtain avait brûlé son corps, mais il avait aussi brûlé son cœur.

Le brun se jura de lui faire payer cette effronterie.

**Année 4 :**

Oliver leva les bras dans un geste de triomphe. Il avait encore –non, ils avaient encore- gagnés contre les Serpentard.

Il tendit sa main à Marcus. Le brun la serra.

Plus tard, sur le chemin des vestiaires, les deux rivaux se croisèrent.

« Alors, grand dadais. Vexé ? »

Il y eut un craquement sinistre, puis un « aïe » retentissant et un rire sonore.

Marcus repartit en ricanant comme un dément, ignorant le brasier qui lui tordait les tripes.

Oliver se releva et massa son poignet endolori, un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

Après tout, il avait le pouvoir sur Marcus Flint.

**Année 5 :**

Oliver fulminait de rage.

Lui qui était d'habitude si doux était aujourd'hui particulièrement désagréable avec tout le monde. Fred et George Weasley, les batteurs (et amis) d'Oliver soupiraient toutes les deux secondes, visiblement excédées. Assis dans la grande salle aux côtés du châtain, ils tentaient de le raisonner.

« Ecoutes, Oliver. On sait que tu es furieux que le match ait été annulé, mais…

- Je ne suis pas furieux. Pas du tout. C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte ! C'est un crime ! Une abomination ! Annuler le Quiddich tout ça à cause de deux ou trois zombie en chemise de nuit flottant dans les airs ! C'est… C'est inqualifiable ! Et en plus, il s'agit du match du réveillon ! Le dernier de l'année !

- Oliver…

- Rien n'arrête le Quiddich ! Foutus Détraqueurs ! Je… »

Oliver se tut. Fred et George se redressèrent, sensibles à la raison qui venait de distraire leur ami.

Marcus Flint venait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle.

Les jumeaux étaient inquiets. Depuis l'année dernière, ils trouvaient que le Gryffondor pensait un peu trop à la brute de Serpentard. Ils avaient beau tenter de lui changer les idées, ils n'y arrivaient pas.

Dès qu'il entra dans la salle, le regard de Marcus accrocha immédiatement celui d'Oliver. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, faisait écho à la lueur sauvage de défi qui brillait dans les yeux du châtain.

Nonchalant, Marcus se dirigea vers le rouge et or. Arrivé devant lui, il le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de lui adresser la parole d'un ton méprisant.

« Alors, Woodie, tu t'ennuies de moi ?

- Je m'ennuie surtout d'une bonne partie de Quiddich ou je pourrais botter ton cul de serpent »

Marcus haussa un sourcil.

« Suis-moi, alors. »

Le brun tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Oliver le suivit. George tenta de le retenir, en vain.

« Mais Oliver, tu sais que c'est interdit !

- George… Tu sais bien que j'en ai besoin »

**Année 6 :**

Maudit soit ce fichu Tournoi des Trois sorciers !

Encore un foutu réveillon ou il n'y aurait pas le match de Quiddich de fin d'année ! Oliver ne rêvait que d'une chose : flanquer une bonne raclée à Marcus Flint. Il voulait qu'il ravale ses sourires sarcastiques et ses remarques moqueuses. Il voulait lui prouver…

Lui prouver quoi, au juste ?

Il n'avait rien à prouver à personne d'autre que lui-même.

Rasséréné par ces pensées, il s'avança sur le terrain, son balai à la main, et prit son envol. Il avait à peine fait un tour qu'il entendit une voix –cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Alors, Woodie, encore à me suivre partout comme un chien-chien ?

- La ferme, Marcus. Je veux juste m'entraîner pour devenir meilleur »

Oliver se saisit du souaffle et tira quelques buts sous le regard perplexe du Serpentard. Finalement, celui-ci atterrit. Oliver, intrigué, se posa également et s'élança à sa suite.

« Marcus ? Tu peux rester. Tant que tu la fermes, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Si tu ne deviens pas meilleur, jamais je n'aurais l'occasion d'avoir un bon match contre toi.

- Tu dis ça, mais Gryffondor a battu Serpentard à tous les matchs précédents.

- Mouais… Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es meilleur que moi. Au fait… Bonne année… Le châtain »

Marcus s'éloigna en direction des vestiaires. Oliver le regarda faire, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce que Marcus venait de dire.

_« Bonne année, le châtain ? » _

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Comme l'en attestait son cœur qui battait la chamade.

**Année 7 :**

Oliver avait eu tort. Il s'était trompé depuis le début.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait le pouvoir sur Marcus. C'était bien Marcus qui avait le pouvoir sur lui.

Cette année encore, le match avait été annulé. Oliver l'avait plutôt bien pris. Il s'en doutait. Et puis, de toute façon, dans 7 mois à peine, il allait faire du Quiddich tous les jours.

Ce qui l'amenait à penser encore une fois à Marcus.

Marcus Flint était son ennemi. Mais d'une certaine façon, il était aussi son modèle.

Et s'il voulait sans arrêt se confronter au brun, c'était bien pour se prouver qu'il était digne d'être son rival. Et donc, qu'ils étaient égaux.

Il voulait que Marcus le voie.

Et il voulait voir Marcus. Mais pas seulement maintenant. Oliver avait besoin de voir le grand brun musclé en permanence. Il fallait qu'il puisse se confronter à lui tout le temps.

Mais Oliver avait peur. Peur parce qu'ils étaient ennemis, peur parce qu'il y avait la guerre qui se préparait. Parce que l'avenir était incertain.

Voici ce à quoi il réfléchissait tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quiddich, son balai à la main, pour profiter de son dernier vol de l'année.

_« Mon dernier vol de l'année lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard… »_

Tandis qu'il décollait, il espérait que le brun serait là, lui aussi. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire.

Les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas. Personne ne comprenait.

Il cria, oubliant ses pensées, et profitant de l'air froid qui fouettait son visage et emplissait ses poumons.

Tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour regarder le paysage, il le vit.

Marcus Flint. Au sol. Qui le regardait.

Oliver atterrit à ses côtés.

Immédiatement, tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Il avait tant à lui demander, tant à partager avec Marcus qu'il ne savait par où commencer.

Pire, il ne savait pas si Marcus comprendrait.

Aussi, Oliver ne vit qu'un seul moyen de tout lui dire. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son rival à pleine bouche.

Le châtain ne fut soulagé que lorsque Marcus l'enlaça dans ses bras musclés, répondant à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Oliver voulut lui demander quand même s'il avait compris. Marcus l'en empêcha.

« Je sais… Oliver. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là »

Le châtain sourit. Marcus était quelqu'un d'étrange, mais il avait confiance en lui. Il prouverait au monde entier qu'il était digne de lui.

« Au fait… Je suis quand même meilleur que toi, tu sais »

Et Marcus décolla.

* * *

Et voila !

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
